Episode 18 (2011)
Big × Time × Interview (タイセツ×ナ×メンセツ, Taisetsu × Na × Mensetsu) is the 18th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 5th, 2012. Overview Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio manage to finish the Fourth Phase. They now move on to the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. Summary Gon and Kurapika run into the cave where Leorio went and find him lying on the ground with bite marks around his body. Ponzu tells them that Bourbon, who controlled the snakes, is dead after she accidentally killed him. They also find out that the snakes will attack if they touch Bourbon or try to leave the cave. Kurapika figures out how Bourbon died by looking at his wounds. Ponzu's target was Bourbon and she explains their fight involving her bees. Ponzu gives up on her desire for passing the exam and waits for the examiners to rescue her through a tracking device attached to their badges to find their exact locations. However, the three can't afford to wait for the exam to end as poison runs through Leorio's body due to the snake bites. Gon decides to fearlessly sacrifice himself in order to search Bourbon to find an antidote. The snakes from Bourbon surround him and attack him, but he successfully finds the medicine. Due to Gon's courageous act, both he and Leorio are saved. Gon recovers quickly and asks Ponzu about her sleeping gas to make all the snakes sleep so they can escape the cave. He requests a trade with Bourbon's badge, which he got along with the medicine, in exchange for her sleeping gas. Ponzu agrees, but it will take 5 minutes for all the snakes to fall asleep, stating it is impossible for someone to hold their breath for more than 5 minutes; however, Gon brags about his record. The gas is released and Gon holds his breath to stay awake. Gon carries all three of them outside and successfully escapes the cave. He gives Bourbon's badge to Ponzu, but takes her own badge for a service fee while she is still unconscious. As Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon each have 6 points of their own, and the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam ends, all the participants who passed are taken to their next destination. The Chairman, along with all the examiners, discuss the Final Phase of the exam and the Chairman wants them to go through a peculiar fight. But before that, the Chairman holds an interview with each examinee and asks them who they'd want to fight, and who they would not want to fight. Each of them gives an answer and after the interview, the Chairman reveals the bracket to the examiners and tells them that a single win will make the applicants a Hunter. Meanwhile, Gon and Kurapika discuss what happened during the Fourth Phase of the exam and Gon tells everything to him regarding his encounter with Hisoka. Afterward, the two thank each other for helping one another. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 18 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc